Determination
by sakurahime92
Summary: Yuji decides to have a match against Tamaki.  Has he lost his sanity or does he have a plan to beat her.


Determination

Yuji and Tamaki were in full kendo attire on the day before nationals going full out as they sparred.

"Yuji-kun you're insane!"

"You'll never beat Tama-chan. It's impossible."

Those were but a couple of the reponses Yuji has been getting for the past few weeks.

Three weeks ago

'Okay, I will confess to Tama-chan if I can beat her the day before nationals begins. But I'll need special help in order to beat Tama-chan.' Yuji thinks as he approaches the dojo to issue the challenge to his childhood friend. Slamming the door open the members expected to see their sensei's senpai with an unannounced challenge but when the saw Yuji go straight to Tama-chan they wondered what on earth the poor girl did to their strongest male member. "Tama-chan"

Tama stops swinging her shinai and looks at him with a blank stare to most but the members excluding Yuji who was on cloud nine saw she looked happier and had a extremely small smile on her face. "Yes Yuji-kun?"

Taking a deep breath, "Three weeks from today, the day before the national tournament, have a duel with me." Gasps were heard from all of the people in the dojo, Kirino passed out and Saya was hyperventalating. Kojiro sensei was thinking of how to stop this and Miya-Miya was looking at how Tama-chan was doing. Tama-chan was shocked or at least her face was completely blank processing the request.

"Yuji-kun, I accept your challenge. I will go full out against you the day before nationals." Tama turns to Kojiro-sensei and bows, "Sensei, I have to help at the dojo today so I must leave."

Kojiro nods his head and watches her leave then everyone gangs up on Yuji. After a ton of concerns, complaints, and questions on his sanity Yuji lost it.

"BACK OFF! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" They back off and wait for him to calm down. "I'm planning on telling Tama-chan how I feel if I beat her in a duel."

"Yuji-kun, I believe I speak for all of us when I say we are all proud of you." Kojiro says and everyone nods in agreement. "But, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You can't beat Tama-chan when she uses her full strength." Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Thanks for the unwavering support guys." Yuji says dryly.

After that Yuji goes against Tama-chan's father everyday when Tama wasn't around. After awhile Yuji starts earning points from her father. Then the fruit of his labor the day before his big match, Yuji wins against Tama's father and screams with pride.

The Match to decide everything began with Yuji stepping out of the locker room with the dojo filled with all the members rooting for him or Tama (though only as a fake preference since they all want to see the two as a couple). When he faces off with her, he sees her go into the dojo trainer mode and takes a deep breath.

"Begin" Yuji takes a step forward and manages to get a clean kote, surprising everyone. Then when he was about to make his dou hit and win, Tama-chan hits a dou against him and gains a point.

'The next point will decide everything.' Yuji thinks and without thinking thrusts his shinai agaisnt Tama gaining his winning point and he collapses on the ground while Tama takes off her headgear and learns she was actually sweating from the match.

"Good job Yuji-kun." She finally says before she herself collapses on the ground from the intense match.

"Tama-chan I love you" Yuji says looking her in the eyes while they were both on the ground and he kisses her causing all of them to wonder if the world has gone made.

Tamaki seems to have short circuited when he kissed her because when Saya and Kirino went to help her up she is like how she is when thinking about an anime box set. Then when she clears her thoughts she turns to Yuji and he gulps at the response he'll get.

She nods her head in his direction and he's confused. "I like you too Yuji-kun. Thank you." Then the whole club celebrates Yuji and Tamaki's new relationship. Though they forgot about nationals they took first place easily. Then The day after they threw the biggest party known to the school. For getting first place in all compartments of the tournament and then of course the new couple in the club.

The End


End file.
